dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Flare Dragon Ceifeed
Hi, welcome to Dragons! Thanks for your edit to the File:Whitedrake.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 10:02, 3 June 2009 Articles Hello, this is Mattkenn3. I have a few questions for you. I greatly appreciate your dedication and all of the hard work you have put into them. As you may know, this wiki is all about dragons. Although dragons are not considered to be actual creatures, all content on this wiki is true. We have gathered information from different cultures, books, ect. We only add content with true information from sources such as these. I would like to know, where have you gathered the information you have added to these articles. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please respond. If you do not clarify that the information you have added is from a reliable source and is true, I will be forced to delete them. Please respond. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, I gathered the information, from different books. Some of the sources, came from some websites, as well as the pictures. yours, Flare dragon Could you provide some links to these sites and books? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Here are some links: http://dragons.monstrous.com www.draconika.com :Very good. Here is how you can save the articles. Go back to the sites from which you took the information from. For most of their dragon pages, they specifically told of the origin of that dragon. So, as an example, you would say: In Greek mythology, the hydra was a dragon with multiple heads. In this mythology, the hydra was often viewed as being a vicious creature that took the lives of anyone it crossed paths with. As opposed to: The hydra had multiple heads and ate people because it was evil. Understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I think I understand it. Everything is about dragons. So if I wanted to add a new article for e.g. the chimaria, witch was originally a lion beast, with goat and snake heads. The offspring of Typthone and Echidna. But in some sources they mentioned the chimaria as a dragon.(So a mixture of diff. creatures mostly serpent like). the essence of the articles are to refer these creatures, as they are somehow connecting to dragons. :Yes and no. That is a good idea but, you must also clarify that the Chimaria is a creature of Greek mythology. The origin of the dragon, because dragons can not be spoken of a being real creatures, must be stated. Here are some examples: Nidhogg is Norse, Lung is Chinese, Apep is African. Understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) So like this? E.g. The Chimaria was the daughter of Typhon and Echid, in greek mythology had several siblings, and it was a fire breathing creature.... There are other chimarias as well. In alchemy the alchemist experimented with different animals to create a perfent creature. the term "chimera" has been used to describe entities that arise or are created as amalgams of previously separate entities.(from serpents) :Yes. Exactly. Fix your articles like that and they will not be deleted. If they are not fixed, however, I will have to delete them. I don't want to delete them so, fix them. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) All right. But one more question. How do I know if an article is proper, and the given information is enough? e.g. one of the users created the frost dragon article. But as I see, he provided little info about the drake.So in some cases, such as this one, Does the provided information (what the user made) enough in this state(quantity and quality)? Or it needs to expand it further? And another problem is that some dragons do not have official background, like the hydra, but they have an important role in the dragon world like the black dragon. Thank you. [[User:Ceifeed|'Ceifeed']] :When you say "official background", I think you mean historical significance or actual place in culture, mythology, or lore. The problem here is not the significance of the dragon, but it is if the dragon is an actual dragon found in a culture's history, mythology, literature, ect. We can not simply say, "The black dragon was a monsterous creature that terrorized people of the Dark Ages.", what we must say is, "According to the culture that believed this, the black dragon was a monsterous creature that terrorized people of the Dark Ages." Understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I understand. Thank you. :Great. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Are you still editing here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC)